fae_world_lost_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Faltz
Personality Born to a wealthy family, Mark has always been a very polite gentleman, but if you treat him with discourtesy, he becomes an implacable foe. Former Head of the International Magical Office of Law, Mark has learned to communicate and relate with many different people. Mark has only been in a few disputes, and all of those differences have been resolved peacefully. History Born on January 11, 1971, Marcus Silvester Quickthorn Faltz has always been severely punished and had a very strict family. Even with their great wealth, Mark hardly ever got what he wanted. Ever since he was 11 years old and began his Hogwarts schooling, he has always wanted something to do with law. Sorted into Hufflepuff, he was typically a good kid, but sometimes he would bend rules. Throughout his Hogwarts career, he experienced the first wizarding war and soon after he graduated he lived through the second wizarding war. After the second wizarding war, he joined the law office at the Ministry in order to try and keep peace within the wizarding world and make sure no more wars erupted. Every time a report of a killing came into his office, he was very annoyed as he wants to keep peace within the wizarding world. He worked under the regime of multiple Ministers, each one bringing something different to the table and keeping Mark aware of things. Mark received 9 O.W.L.s and 5 N.E.W.T.s while in his Hogwarts years, making the future very bright for Mark. As the Head of his department, things ran very smoothly and Mark often worked overtime. He retired to private practice after he came into possession of evidence, long after the fact, that Minister Shacklebolt was forced out, and is one of a small number of full-time Wizarding lawyers to be found in Britain. He was, on the Muggle side, offered the Q.C. position, but preferred to focus on matters magical. He is therefore an M.C. (Minister's Counsel) on the Wizarding side. Mark's patronus is a silverback Eastern lowlands gorilla, but distinctive for having only its left hand, the right ending in a stump. It derives from an incident he doesn't discuss, in his early twenties in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Seemingly, it is based on a real creature. Mark lives in Hogsmeade, and is often used locally as a sort of Justice of the Peace, ruling on petty disputes and conflicts, and preventing the necessity of them ever reaching a court. Mark was caught up on the periphery of the recent conflict at the Ministry, and although he didn't see battle, inside he's now somewhat unsure of his own impartiality, when it comes to those accused of WHPS membership. He hasn't voiced these doubts to anyone, but they are beginning to gnaw at him. Mark has begun to notice an absence of adult relationships in his life, and is starting to consider "settling down", as it is termed. He also feels an increasing disquiet about the, to him, tyrannical direction the Ministry is taking. On those grounds he actually contemplated applying for the position as British ICW representative, but decided against it after weighing the pros and cons. He keeps a set of chambers in the City, at Middle Temple Inn, near Fleet Street. In his private life, and for someone who makes his living by deliberation, Mark has a surprisingly spontaneous streak, often committing to ventures, or donating to causes on a seeming whim, but always as good as his word. He is beginning to see the limits of his social circle, but is unsure bout taking any sort of leap in this field. Current working environment Mark was, he would acknowledge, massively disheartened by his dealings with Abbadon Saber, but he hopes that he may prove useful to the cause of true justice in the cases shortly to go before the Wizengamot, such as the apparently amnesiac Jessica Promethus. He is giving much thought to what will happen after hostilities cease. In the wake of the WHPS and the Saharan struggle, Mark has drifted somewhat, spending the majority of his time on Muggle pro bono cases. Mark's internalised meditation ritual Friendships/Relationships